


Wake Up Tired, Monday Mornings Suck

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: College time, Experimentation, Gay ass students, M/M, Student Foggy, Student Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 01:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3876622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy and Matt have just passed their exams. They can finally continue into their final year of law school. Throw in some good spirits, horny young men and alcohol? </p><p>I wonder what you get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up Tired, Monday Mornings Suck

Matt laughed a little as he sipped more of the whiskey, laughing as he felt some of the liquid dribble down his fingers, dropping onto the bed. Foggy was on the floor, laughing hysterically, as he tried to finish the story that had him crying with laughter. It was only minutes later that Foggy stared at the ceiling.  
  
“I forgot the story.”  
  
Matt burst into hysterics, dropping the whiskey bottle onto the floor, listening to the soft glug of the liquid gushing onto the floor.  
  
“You forget all your stories.”  
  
“Hey hey! Did I ever tell you, that my mom wanted me to-”  
  
“Be a butcher? You told me like every time we drink.”  
  
Foggy giggled a little, snorting a little.  
  
“Hey did I tell you my Mom wanted me to be a butcher?”  
  
“Wait she did?”  
  
Both men fell into hysterics once more, Matt rolling over and falling into the pool of whiskey on the floor with a shriek. Foggy started wheezing, laughing hard.  
  
“You alright there, buddy?”  
  
Matt nodded, laughing a little, the laughter dying down.  
  
“Why are we drinking again?”  
  
“We passed our exams. We now enter our last year of studying law and then we can leave the shitty place we intern at... What was it called- and create our own firm!”  
  
“Ahh yeah... Pass me your alcohol, I dropped mine.”  
  
“What? Matt you dropped your alcohol?”  
  
“I think I’m lying in it. I can’t see so I can’t tell.”  
  
Matt sat up, scrambling back onto the bed.  
  
“Hey- Hey Matt!”  
  
“Whaaaaaaaaaaaat?”  
  
“Have you ever wondered why people choose to be gay?”  
  
Matt burst into laughter before ohing.  
  
“Foggy, Foggy, no you can’t say that. They don’t choose to be gay!”  
  
Both men started laughing again and Matt heard the smashing of a bottle as Foggy tried to sit up.  
  
“Damn. We have more in the fridge, right?”  
  
“Of course we do.”  
  
Foggy got up, heading to the fridge and almost pulling the door off by the sounds of it.  
  
“I-I didn’t mean... Not like how they choose. Ugh you know what I mean Mattie-boy.”  
  
“Experimentation? Have I ever experimented with a guy?”  
  
“YES!”  
  
Matt almost pitched off the bed again before laughing.  
  
“No... I’ve never experimented. Christianity sort of prevented that kind of thing growing up. What about you?”  
  
“I thought about it once and then never did anything.”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“The guy wasn’t down for it.”  
  
“Well, what? You want to experiment?”  
  
Foggy sat on the bed, causing Matt to turn his head a little to the side.  
  
“Maybe, I don’t- I don’t know.”  
  
Matt blindly reached out, gripping onto Foggy’s arm.  
  
“If I wasn’t sure about this, I wouldn’t have asked you.”  
  
There was silence in the room, and Matt studied Foggy’s heartbeat as well as he could before the bed shifted again and Matt felt lips against his own. Carefully, he reached up, cupping the back of Foggy’s neck. Their lips moved against each other for a few seconds before Foggy pulled back a little. They nibbled their lips before Matt leaned up; their lips pressing together again. Foggy pulled back a little bit, moving to kiss down Matt’s neck. He tilted his head for him, fingers moving to curl in the other’s hair. Foggy’s hands moved to gently unbutton Matt’s shirt. Matt gently tugged Foggy up for another kiss before they both pitched off the bed at the sound of Foggy’s phone ringing.  
  
“That’s my parents...”  
  
Matt nodded and carefully pressed upwards, sitting up to loosen his tie, leaning back into his bed.  
  
“Hey, get some sleep.”  
  
Foggy cleared his throat.  
  
“Yea yea, night Matt.”  
  
The bed shifted and Foggy got up. Matt lay there, listening to the sounds of “yea no... I passed... Yea I enter my last year now...” before he drifted to sleep.  
  
//  
  
It was great not to have to wake up early, and Matt gladly slipped back under the covers of his crappy bed. Foggy was awake, how, he wasn’t sure, but he was talking quietly. On the phone to another member of the Nelson clan no doubt. Matt yawned a little, hearing his own phone go off.  
  
“10am.”  
  
Shit.  
  
Matt stretched and groaned a little, eventually sitting up in bed to blink. Nothing. He had to fight to stop a sigh escaping him. Oh, how his head ached.  
  
“Never drinking again.”  
  
“Yea I’m with you on that one buddy.”  
  
Matt chuckled a little, managing to stand up, gripping onto the wall before reaching around for his stick.  
  
“On the floor by your right foot.”  
  
He nodded thanks, wincing as he bent down to scoop it up.  
  
“How the hell did I fall asleep in my clothes?”  
  
“I did the same; we were both drunk as hell.”  
  
Matt chuckled and nodded a little.  
  
“One more year and then we’re lawyers, Foggy.”  
  
“That seems so soon whereas yesterday it seemed so far away.”  
  
Matt nodded and made his way through to the bathroom, stumbling in.  
  
“Hey, Matt?”  
  
“Mm?”  
  
“Once the holidays properly start, like a week in once everyone’s gone on holiday and stuff, I’m going back to see my family. They’ve invited you, if you wanna come?”  
  
Matt leant against the wall as he stripped off, moving to turn the shower on.  
  
The smell of alcohol made him feel sick.  
  
“Um, let me think on that.”  
  
“No offence meant at all... but do you even have anywhere else you can go to?”  
  
“I was going to go back to my foster family and just revise.”  
  
“No way! You can’t spend the holiday revising, Matt. Come back and meet the Nelson clan!”  
  
“Alright alright. Tell them I’ll come. How long for?”  
  
“Three weeks.”  
  
“Doesn’t sound too bad.”  
  
Matt slipped under the hot water, sighing in relief. His tense muscles slacked, and he let himself lean against the wall, tilting his head under the spray.  
  
“My family will love you! I’ll tell Mom now.”  
  
“Sounds great, Foggy. While you’re at it, see if they know any good hangover cures.”  
  
Matt had his own cures. It was Foggy who would start complaining once they opened the curtains. He reached out and turned the spray to jet, cranking it to cold. He shot backwards, slipping to the floor. The yell that escaped his lips, he was sure, could be heard down the hallway.  
  
“Matt? Matt! Are you alright?”  
  
“FUCK.”  
  
He turned the water back to warm, shivering frantically.  
  
“Yea! I’m fine.”  
  
His teeth chattered as he clung to the wall, trying to slip away from the cold, trying to ease himself into the stream whilst standing up.  
  
He was suddenly all too aware of the door being open, Foggy standing in the doorway. A hand found his arm, helping him up.  
  
“What the hell happened?”  
  
“Turned the water cold. Hangover cure. Shot backwards and slipped. I’m fine.”  
  
Matt managed to find the pole on the wall, clinging to it as he shuffled under the water. The hand on his arm lingered before it eventually dropped.  
  
Memories from last night struck and Matt cleared his throat.  
  
“Hey... Last night-”  
  
“We experimented and we both got into it yea.”  
  
Matt nodded a little and turned his head forward.  
  
“Why, Matt?”  
  
“Well we were interrupted right? Not really a fair experiment if we didn’t go fully...”  
  
“What are you saying?”  
  
“I’m saying, you reek of alcohol and need a shower, I’m in the shower, go figure.”  
  
Foggy made a small ‘huh’ as he stood there. The sounds that followed – the door locking, the small thud of clothes hitting the floor... Matt gladly leant into the arms that slipped around him as Foggy joined him.  
  
“I guess, you’re right.”  
  
“That’s why I’m a better lawyer than you.”  
  
“Oh you are not going there, Murdoch.”  
  
Matt laughed a little, moving forward to reach for the shampoo.  
  
“Here, I-I got it.”  
  
Foggy’s arm overtook his own, and Matt felt Foggy’s chest against his back. It was comforting.  
  
“What even is this stuff? Coconut?”  
  
“It smells good.”  
  
They chuckled and the familiar scent filled Matt’s senses, leaning on the wall as Foggy’s hands gently massaged his scalp.  
  
“Did someone have to do this for you when you were younger?”  
  
“Yea. My Dad did it when I first went blind – sometimes he wouldn’t even go to fights to help me out when it first happened... Then when I went to the orphanage, one of the nuns had to set everything up for me when I went to bathe. The other kids would be dicks, hide stuff. In the end I just became a recluse.”  
  
“Damn.”  
  
“It wasn’t so bad. Everything happens for a reason, right?”  
  
“Okay, I have a question.”  
  
“Shoot.”  
  
“If you get shampoo or soap in your eyes does it still hurt?”  
  
“Yes it does, don’t you dare even try, Nelson.”  
  
They both laughed before Matt shifted into the stream, rinsing the shampoo from his hair.  
  
“What shampoo do you use?”  
  
“I have my Darth Vader shampoo.”  
  
Matt had to laugh.  
  
“Well then.”  
  
“Shut up!”  
  
Matt laughed and let himself sink down into the tub as Foggy washed his own hair.  
  
“Star Wars fan then?”  
  
“I love it. You?”  
  
Matt chuckled, gesturing at his face.  
  
“Kinda hard to watch something when you can’t see it.”  
  
“Ah shit yea. I forget that your blind sometimes, you’re so damn... _Normal_.”  
  
Matt tilted his head a little.  
  
“I guess a lot of people say that.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yea. I try to live my life like nothing ever happened.”  
  
“That must be hard.”  
  
“It can be, but it can be easy as well.”  
  
Mint overwhelmed Matt’s sense of smell for a moment, and he needed to shake his head before he looked up at where Foggy was standing. Soap suds fell onto his knees and he chuckled a little. It fell silent other than the sound of the shower stream.  
  
Suddenly, there was a soft thump as Foggy knelt next to him and Matt stretched out as best he could, feeling the soft burn of a sponge on his chest. Foggy was nervous, _was he about to start it?_ and Matt turned his head just in time for Foggy to press his lips against his own again. Matt’s hand went to Foggy’s hair this time, pressing them together. Foggy’s lips travelled down Matt’s jaw and neck, making him whimper ever so slightly as his teeth nipped down on the sensitive skin.  
  
“You sure you wanna do this Matt?”  
  
“I am. What about you?”  
  
“Yea...”  
  
Their lips met again and they kept the kiss going. Foggy’s hand cupped the small of Matt’s back and slowly, they manoeuvred, Matt ending up on his back with Foggy in between his legs.  
  
Foggy gently pulled back, pressing soft kisses down Matt’s chest. The blind’s hand gripped in his hair, toes curling in anticipation. Foggy kissed back up, hand drifting down Matt’s chest to gently grip his cock, stroking gently.  
  
A groan escaped Matt’s lips; his eyes flickered close and his head fell back, spreading his legs a tiny bit more. Foggy chuckled a little against his neck, pressing a soft kiss to the skin.  
  
“Like that?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
It was a breathy moan as Foggy tugged gently – he could _feel_ the shit-eating grin Foggy had on his face. After a few more tugs, Matt whined at the loss of contact, hands finding the other’s shoulders as his legs were nudged apart more.  
  
“This is gonna sting. I think.”  
  
Matt laughed breathlessly, tilting his head back to welcome the soft kisses and nips that were being littered over his neck. A whimper escaped him as a finger pressed inside of him.  
  
“You alright?!”  
  
“ _Fine_. I’m fine. Just... Stings like you said it would.”  
  
Foggy nodded against his skin, opened his mouth to speak.  
  
“Don’t you dare stop.”  
  
Foggy chuckled, moving his finger a little before a second was slipped inside. Matt strained a little, trying not to make a noise of pain. It wasn’t long before pleasure became part of the equation, as Foggy’s fingers began scissoring. Groans escaped Matt’s mouth, hands gripping onto the other’s shoulders.  
  
“I wish you could see your face right now... You look gorgeous...”  
  
Matt felt his cheeks flush, rolling his head to the side. Another moan escaped his lips as a third finger pressed into him, hips rocking ever so slightly to help accustom himself.  
  
“F-Foggy... Ugh, don’t stop.”  
  
The other chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to Matt’s lips as he yelled out.  
  
“You alright?”  
  
“Fuck, there, right _there_ please.”  
  
Foggy rubbed his fingers back over the spot, chuckling as he watched Matt become undone underneath him. Slowly, he pulled back, hands either side of Matt’s head as they kissed; hard, passionate.  
  
“Give me your leg...”  
  
Foggy pressed Matt’s leg gently back, thigh against his stomach as he shifted forward a little.  
  
“Still sure you want to do this?”  
  
Matt nodded, not sure he was able to speak. Foggy gently leaned in, pressing against Matt as he rubbed suds over his erection, moaning a little as he did. He gently pressed his tip into Matt, pressing the other down as he went to jolt upright.  
  
“Hey hey, just let yourself adjust.”  
  
Matt’s breath left him in jarring gasps.  
  
“Fuck it _burns_.”  
  
“I think it’s meant to...”  
  
Foggy had to chuckle a little, make Matt smile before he leaned down, sucking a mark onto his shoulder as he gently pressed further in.  
  
“Oh fuck.. Foggy...”  
  
The burn of penetration was there, and God did it sting, but he spread his legs as far as the tub would allow him to, holding his leg back for Foggy so he could get a better hold for himself. The faint bump of Foggy’s hips meeting Matt’s ass caused him to let out a breath he wasn’t fully aware he had been holding.  
  
“You feel so good... Jesus Christ Matt. If I knew you felt this good, I would have suggested this earlier. Like four years ago.”  
  
Matt laughed, running his hands over Foggy’s chest, detailing every inch to memory.  
  
“Let me know when you’re good to go.”  
  
“Mmm, might take a little while... Not used to this.”  
  
“I’m surprised, you know; that you haven’t done this before.”  
  
“Why’s that?”  
  
“Matt, you’re drop dead gorgeous. People line up to date you. I still don’t know how you do that but seriously. I’ve even seen male students eyeing you up. You’re telling me this is your first time?”  
  
“Yea. Yea it is. I guess I... I’ve never really had anyone I can trust so much before. People come and go but you... I don’t know.”  
  
Foggy shifted a little, causing a moan to slip from Matt’s lips.  
  
“Think you’re good.”  
  
“Yea, yea, I’m good.”  
  
Foggy shifted a little, pulling out a little to press back in, watching the look of pleasure on Matt’s face.  
  
“I stand by my previous statement.”  
  
“Which one- Fuck oh god.”  
  
“That you should see your face.”  
  
Matt grinned a little before relaxing into the tub, legs moving to link around Foggy’s waist, hand holding his leg back, the other hand a curled fist on the nape of Foggy’s neck. They fell silent, other than grunts and groans, and a few curse words from Matt’s direction as the thrusting got harder.  
  
Foggy eventually leaned back, away from Matt’s hold to press his lover’s legs down harder against his chest, thrusting getting faster, harder, more frantic.  
  
“T-Touch me... Please.”  
  
Foggy’s hand found Matt’s erection, pressed between then, neglected since they’d started.  
  
“Tell me what you want, Matt.”  
  
“Harder, fuck, faster _please_.”  
  
Foggy chuckled a little, gladly driving into Matt as he asked. The blind’s cry of pleasure only made Foggy go faster, harder, continuously driving into the one spot that was making Matt moan out, making him come undone completely. His nails dragged down Foggy’s back as he came hard, crying the other’s name. It caused Foggy to moan out, his thrusts becoming sloppy as he felt his own release came, thrusting them through the electric high they were lost in.  
  
//  
  
“Matt? You alright?”  
  
Foggy watched Matt nod, unable to talk as he let go of his legs, collapsing into the tub. Foggy grinned a little and helped him sit up, tugging him into his arms. Matt curled up in Foggy’s lap, eyes closed, breathing heavily, sweat and water sticking his fringe to his forehead.  
  
“I think you need to head back to bed for a little bit.”  
  
Matt smiled weakly, whining as Foggy set him down in the bath. He disappeared into the bedroom, drying off as quickly as he could, tugging underwear on and trying to ignore that his legs felt like jelly. He grabbed a towel, heading into the bathroom to turn the shower off, helping Matt out and into his arms. He wrapped his arms around Foggy, barely able to stand as the other wrapped a towel around him. Foggy lifted Matt into his arms, not really a challenge – Matt was skinny as anything; carrying him to Foggy’s bed, collapsing into the mattress. Matt whimpered a little at the sudden movement, curling up against Foggy’s chest.  
  
“Matt?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
Foggy opened his mouth before shaking his head.  
  
“Nothing nothing... Get to sleep.”  
  
Matt nodded, curling up once more and letting Foggy’s heartbeat send him off to sleep.


End file.
